


Boomerang

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Griffin knows his place in Kendall's life.





	Boomerang

Griffin savored Zach’s angriest moments, those little spats which sprang from the connection Kendall could only have with him despite her marriage to another man – where her heart’s doctor understood her better than any other man.  
  
It wasn’t for Zach to understand or approve of, something he adored about being in love with a Kane woman – even though he could never have her.  
  
He knew his boundaries, knew when Kendall would think he was going too far, knew when patience was needed and push necessary; for this, she loved him as well – in a way she could never love Zach.


End file.
